


“It’s you, Cyrus Goodman.”

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Buffy Driscoll - Freeform, Confessions, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Jonah Beck - Freeform, One Tree Hill - Freeform, T.J. Kippen - Freeform, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus AU, Tyrus-Happy Ending, basketball game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: [ Note: This is a Tyrus AU based off of a scene from the television show One Tree Hill, where one of the couples finally get together after the basketball player realizes he loves the girl. ]This was it. The Senior Year Championship Basketball Game. TJ Kippen was beyond nervous, but with the support of his friends, mainly one important friend, he thinks he can win the game. Does TJ’s team pull out a win? And will TJ come to a realization following the basketball game that could change his life forever?





	“It’s you, Cyrus Goodman.”

This was the moment that TJ Kippen had been working for over the last four years. The moment that he had been training and preparing his team for.

The Senior Year Championship Basketball Game.

One of the most important basketball games for all of the basketball players, because there would be college scouts there, determining if they’d get scholarships based on their performance.

So, to say TJ was nervous was a huge understatement. He was terrified...and was just hoping that he had prepared his team enough.

He’d tried to become the best basketball team captain following Buffy’s departure from the team...when he realized just how bad of a captain he was being. He tried more positive reinforcement, and less of singling people out as a ‘punching bag’ of sorts.

The last four years of High School had led to this moment. TJ wanted to make his family proud (if they showed up), his friends proud, and especially...he wanted to make Cyrus proud. That was his biggest goal.

Cyrus has always been at every single one of TJ’s games, holding up creative signs and cheering his name. That gave TJ the motivation he needed...and he always won those games.

Tonight, Cyrus would hopefully be, as usual, his lucky charm.  
-  
"Okay guys, we have half an hour left to warm up. Let’s do some basics.” TJ announces, the team nodding and running off to their spots on the court. They practice several different plays, getting them down pat.

TJ was feeling confident...but still extremely nervous. He wiped sweat off his forehead, pausing to catch his breath.

He stood up, catching the ball passed his way by a teammate. He ran, shooting a slam dunk. He smirked, turning to face his teammates.

“Okay. That’s it for now. Let’s head to the locker room to rest up and get ready!” TJ commanded. The team nodded enthusiastically, jogging off in the direction of the locker rooms. TJ started to walk away, but stopped in his tracks when he heard slow clapping behind him.

He smirked, turning around to see Cyrus. He grinned, walking towards the smaller boy.

“Well, well, well...that was quite the slam dunk there...captain.” Cyrus flirted, grinning at TJ. TJ rolled his eyes fondly, stopping in front of Cyrus to bow.

“Thank you. I try.” TJ flirts back. Cyrus laughs.

“No, no. You don’t HAVE to try...you make it look effortless. I, on the other hand, would need to try.” Cyrus laughs. TJ shakes his head.

“So...are you excited for the game? Do you think you’re ready?” Cyrus asks with a smile. TJ nods.

“I think I’m as a ready as I’ll ever be. This is so important to my future as a basketball player...I need to win this game. So, honestly...I’m terrified.” TJ sighs. Cyrus walks forward, resting a hand softly on TJ’s shoulder.

“TJ Kippen...you are going to do GREAT out there. Just like you always do, okay? And I know it won’t be much help...but I’ll be there cheering you on the entire time. I believe in you, Teej.” Cyrus reassures him, a smile on his face.

TJ smiles, looking down at the ground, trying to hide the blush on his face.

Cyrus being there helps TJ more than he will ever know.

“Well, mr. captain...I’m going to let you go to your team. But...good luck, okay? You’ll be amazing...I know it.” Cyrus sends him one last smile...running off to the bleachers.

TJ watches with heart eyes as Cyrus skips away, posters in hand. He grins, turning to walk to the locker room.

Buffy was right...he really was Smitten Kippen.

TJ walked into the locker room, grin on his face. Maybe he was more ready than ever for this.  
-  
Cyrus sat in the bleachers, grinning as he looked around the large gymnasium. The crowd was practically filled to the brink with fans by this point, and the game was starting shortly.

He was so excited for TJ...and wanted nothing more than for TJ to win this game, and get all the recognition he deserves.

Cyrus had went to every single one of TJ’s basketball games for the past four years, and even if he never understood what was happening...he did it to support TJ. Someone who was one of his closest friends...and had become his new crush.

Yes...Cyrus was in love with his best friend...and he knew it wasn’t going to go anywhere. But, that didn’t stop him from caring about him.

Cyrus was just starting to think about how amazing TJ looked in his basketball uniform, when a hand waved in front of his face.

“Hello...earth to Cyrus!” Buffy smirked as she climbed onto the bleachers, sitting next to him.

“Hey...I was in deep thought.” Cyrus grumbled, and Buffy snorted.

“Hmmm...I wonder what about...” She teased with a knowing look. Cyrus rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

“Buffy, Cyrus...hey!” Jonah yelled with a wave as he made his way across the gym with Andi. Cyrus smiled, waving at them in greeting.

The pair climbed onto the bleachers, sitting down.

“So...are you guys excited for the game?” Andi questions. Everyone nods, Cyrus the most enthusiastically.

“Totally. I have to say...I have a lot of confidence in Kippen. He has prepared this team to win.” Buffy explains. Cyrus smiles fondly. He couldn’t be happier that two of his favorite people have grown to become friends.

A voice boomed in the gym, signifying the start of the game.

Cyrus took the megaphones, distributing them to everyone. 

“Welcome everyone...to the Championship Basketball Game! Let’s hear it for our home team! MAKE SOME NOISE!” The voice yelled, and out ran TJ’s team.

Cyrus and the rest of his friends stood up, screaming in excitement! Cyrus jumped up and down.

“YEAH TEEJ!” Cyrus yelled, beaming when he saw TJ run out onto the court.   
-  
TJ shook out his nerves, running onto the court and scanning the crowd. His adrenaline was pumping. All he needed was to see his family there...and he’d be totally prepared to win this game.

He continued scanning the crowd, frowning when he didn’t see his parents. It wasn’t much of a surprise...they never came to anything. They were too busy dealing with their own problems...which consisted of constant fighting. 

TJ looked at the ground, looking back up to see Cyrus in the crowd...standing up and screaming his name, a big smile. Cyrus’ eyes lit up when TJ smiled at him. Cyrus waved. TJ noticed that everyone else was there in support too, Buffy giving him a thumbs up, and Andi and Jonah waving.

TJ smiled, his mood instantly improving. He was so thankful to have such a supportive group of friends by his side...all thanks to Cyrus.

His coach blew a whistle, and he sent a quick wink to Cyrus...running over to his team.

He was so ready to win this game.  
-  
There was only seconds left in the game, and TJ’s team was doing great. They were down by one point, and needed to get this final basket in order to win the game.

“GO TEEJ! YOU’VE GOT THIS!” TJ heard Cyrus yell. He turned from his spot on the court, eyes landing on Cyrus. He was grinning, holding up a sign that read “Kippen Keep It Winnin’!” TJ rolled his eyes fondly, grinning back at Cyrus.

The boy was so adorable.

Cyrus nodded at him, and he turned back to the court, waiting for the final whistle. Once it sounded, TJ ran to his spot...waiting for his cue.

He was going to make the winning shot. TJ catches the ball, but has no clear path to get closer to the basket. He knows he is too far away to make the shot confidently.

The clock is ticking, and the entire crowd is on their feet, cheering.

TJ looks at his teammates, eyes landing back on the basket. He had to make a shot. It was now or never.

TJ stepped back, jumping and shooting the ball towards the basket.  
-  
Cyrus grabbed Buffy and Andi’s hands, squeezing them nervously as he eyed the clock...which was counting down way too fast. He knew enough about basketball to know that TJ didn’t have much time to make the basket...and didn’t have the path to get closer.

Cyrus watched as TJ took a step back, jumping and releasing the ball from his hands. Cyrus froze, eyes wide as he watched the ball fly through the air.

The ball went right through the net, as soon as the buzzer on the board went off...signifying the end of the game. 

THEY’D WON! TJ WON THE GAME! 

Cyrus was still frozen...the crowd sounding like white noise in the background as he looked at TJ...who also looked frozen.

Buffy screamed, shaking him from his daze.

“They won!” She yelled, turning to Cyrus. Cyrus’ mind finally registered what was happening, screaming as he jumped into Buffy’s arms.

He let out a happy sob, squeezing her close. Jonah and Andi joined into the hug.

Cyrus looked up to see confetti falling from the ceiling. He grinned, wiping a tear from his eye.

He was so proud of TJ.  
-  
TJ watched as the ball flew across the court, flying right into the net. His eyes went wide, and he froze. He heard the crowd screaming distantly, but was too in shock to register what just happened.

Reed ran up to him, pulling him into a hug. The rest of the team joined in, piling together as confetti rained down from the ceiling. 

THEY WON. HE WON. HE DID IT. 

TJ screamed, hugging and congratulating his teammates. The crowd started running onto the court, screaming and hugging. The sea of people grew and grew.

“Hey, Kippen!” Buffy’s voice rang out above the noise. He turned to see her walking in his direction, a smirk on her face.

“Driscoll...I’m glad you made it.” TJ smiled...meaning exactly what he said. Buffy nodded.

“I wouldn’t miss it. I never thought I’d say this...but, you killed it Kippen! That last shot was incredible! Congratulations!” She grinned, walking over to pull him into a hug.

TJ hugged her back, smiling.

“So...” Buffy said as she pulled away from the hug, “Who do you want standing next to you?” She questions, and TJ raises an eyebrow.

“What?” He responds, and she rolls her eyes.

“Come on, Kippen. When all your dreams come true...like this one. Who do you want standing next to you?” She asks again, gesturing in the direction of the bleachers.

TJ turns to look at the bleachers, melting at the sight of Cyrus. He was stood on the bleachers, staring up in astonishment at the ceiling, confetti falling all around him. He grinned, turning to look back at Buffy.

“Why are you still standing here? GO!” Buffy said, shoving him in Cyrus’ direction. He shot her a thankful look as she made her way to congratulate the rest of the team.

TJ took a deep breath, walking in Cyrus’ direction. Cyrus met TJ’s eyes, grinning and jumping off the bleachers, running towards him.

TJ opened his arms, and Cyrus jumped into them. He caught him, squeezing him tightly. Cyrus giggled as TJ spun him around.

“Teej. Oh my god! I knew you would win!” Cyrus cried happily into TJ’s shoulder. TJ smiled, putting down Cyrus...pulling back to look at him.

“I was starting to think I’d never get a Cyrus run-hug...they are more amazing then I thought.” TJ confessed, and Cyrus blushed, looking down.

“Well, if anyone is amazing here it’s you! Congratulations, Teej...I’m so, so happy for you!” Cyrus squealed, jumping up and down. TJ beamed at him.

“I couldn’t have done it without my good luck charm.” TJ smiled, winking at Cyrus. 

“Well...I’m going to let you celebrate your victory with your team...but...I’m so happy for you, Teej. I’ll be seeing you.” Cyrus bids him farewell, smiling as he turns to walk away, nearly disappearing into the sea of people.

A teammate runs up to TJ, giving him a bro hug. TJ squeezes his shoulder in apology, before shoving him aside to go after Cyrus.

He finally understood what Buffy had meant. Seeing Cyrus standing there...so proud of him, all smiles. It made the victory just so much better. And TJ wanted him to be there for every single victory he experienced in his life.

He wanted Cyrus next to him when all of his dreams came true.

Cyrus was the one.

TJ ran after Cyrus, shoving his way through the crowd.

“Cyrus...wait!” TJ called after him. Cyrus froze, turning to look at TJ with a confused look.

TJ slowly walked over to him...muttering an “It’s you...” Cyrus’ eyebrows furrowed. What was TJ talking about?

“What?” Cyrus questioned with a laugh. TJ took a step forward, eyes locked with Cyrus’.

“It’s you. The person I want next to me when all of my dreams come true. It’s you, Underdog.” TJ confessed, and Cyrus’ eyes went wide.

Cyrus blushed, looking down.

TJ reached forward, lifting Cyrus’ chin with his hand. His hand slid to rest on Cyrus’ cheek. 

“It’s you...” He breathed out, and Cyrus gulped...unable to shift his eyes from TJ’s. Cyrus’ breath hitched.

TJ leaned in slowly, connecting their lips. Cyrus wrapped an arm around TJ’s neck, his hand going to tangle into TJ’s hair. They broke apart for air, foreheads resting together.

Cyrus leaned back in again, kissing TJ. TJ dipped Cyrus slightly, a hand resting on his lower back.

The noise of the crowd faded away, and it felt like they were the only two in the entire world.

TJ pulled back from the kiss, leaning back to look at Cyrus. He grinned.

“That was...” TJ breathed out. 

“Wow.” Cyrus finished his sentence, looking into TJ’s eyes with a shocked smile. TJ nodded slowly, hand caressing Cyrus’ cheek.

“I’d be honored to be by your side when all of your dreams come true, TJ Kippen.” Cyrus whispered with a smile. TJ shook his head.

“All of my dreams already came true.” He admitted. Cyrus smiled fondly at him.

“You’re a dork...but you’re my dork now.” Cyrus teased, jumping to wrap his legs around TJ’s waist. TJ caught him, smiling.

“Nothing would make me happier.” TJ replied, bringing their lips together. Confetti fell all around them, the crowd still screaming in celebration.

TJ won the game. He’d also gotten several scholarship offers. But nothing beat the best prize of all...Cyrus Goodman.

He was his good luck charm.


End file.
